postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Postal III changelog
This page is a record of the changelog of Postal III Version 1.0 * Initial release Version 1.10 * Improved movement of the characters (stuck in the aisles, "hang in the air" glitches) * Improved character A.I * Improved collision ( "jam", "falling through", "invisible walls") * Improved game performance * Improved Rhino behavior * Improved throwable weapon behaviors * Improved Autosave * Improved game stability * Added more ammunition on certain levels * Added an additional cutscene to Eco-Zealot Headquarters Assault mission * Added new achievements * Fixed a crash when using too much gasoline * Fixed errors in setting the amount of the "health" of individual characters * Fixed incorrect logic when attacking cats and dogs with tazer * Fixed arresting bug * Fixed bugs caused by changing mission during a mission * Fixed bugs when using catnip * Fixed bug when using cats in the rocket launcher * Fixed achievements not unlocking * Fixed sledgehammer and ax not working * Fixed Krotchy grenade bug * Fixed machete weapon bug * Fixed Police behavior in Cash Mart Robbery * Fixed Grenade damage against Krotchy * Fixed Mexi-sushi spawns in Diseased Cat Roundup * Improved auto-save * Fixed ammo bundles giving the wrong ammo * Fixed weapons disappearing from the inventory on mission change * Fixed incorrect display of achievements names * Fixed incorrect playback of music * The errors in the "User's Guide" * Fixed ammo boxes not giving the correct amount. Version 1.11 * Fixed Paradise Dream Bridge not showing up in Main Menu after starting a New Game. * Fixed several bugs related to burning stuff * Fixed animation of tazed dog * Fixed breaking glass bulbs in the Police Monkey Lab Assault * Fixed "levitating" characters in the "Motorcade" and "Apocalypse again!" missions * Squatting in fear animation adjusted * Fixed Shovel not being given to player in "Jen Walcott's Bodyguard" mission * Fixed Postal Dude falling through wall during death animation * Fixed camera when dying * Fixed incorrect limbs coming off when slicing corpses * Fixed characters disappearing when tazed * Fixed character reactions to "kick" (in particular after stunning and when standing up) * Improved combat AI * Improved controls when being attacked by an animal (now just hit left and right mouse buttons) * Improvements to Machete * Improved playback of characters shouting * Improved AI in "Monkey Test Lab Assault" and "Police Monkey Lab Assault" missions * Changed Fartgun, no longer works on Rhino * Optimized performance on "Police Monkey Lab Assault", "Monkey Test Lab Assault", and "Meet the Zealots" missions * Cats, monkeys and dogs can no longer cling to the characters when shocked (the animal gets a short-term discharge then stays in place). * Notebook (job history) can no longer be reassigned to other buttons on the keypad Version 1.12 * Added Freeroam mode * Fixed Badger not being given to player after "Cash Mart Robbery" and "Battle Damage Krotchy" missions * Improved combat AI in "Gay Rodeo" and the "Police Gay Rodeo" missions * Karma video now correctly plays after completing "Cash Mart Robbery" mission * Increased aggressiveness of enemies (more shooting, etc.) * Improved performance in some missions * Improved Karma on insane path * Fixed a bug where health bars of defeated bosses carry on to the next level * Fixed the game crashing if Postal Dude is holding a hostage at end of mission * Fixed characters disappearing when attacked with pepper spray * Added new replica dude in a suit on a mission Crotch "International Gay Rodeo Association" * Many improvements to "Prisoner without a clue" mission * Improved Taliban A.I. in "Homeland Insecurity" mission * Improved A.I. of animals (cats and monkeys) * Removed "Goodbye Almond eyes" from "Porn World" and "Jen Walcott's Bodyguard" missions (fuck man) * Fixed incorrect coordinates on some screens path selection buttons * "Paradise Dream Bridge" no longer displayed in the main menu twice * Improved coverage of shrubs and trees * Improved Postal Dude's reload animations * Improved behavior of the camera when multithreading is enabled * Many less important fixes and improvements Steam Version (technically Version 1.13) * Added steam achievements * DRM altered from previous versions (mostly defunct) * Added steam DRM Category:Changelog